


proposal

by civillove



Series: seblaine drabble prompts from tumblr [70]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: anisstaranise said:mccall! welcome back! prompt: blaine plans a proposal (double proposal a bonus :))





	proposal

Ever since he was little, Blaine thought about how he was going to propose to someone. Of course, it’s changed since he was ten when he thought it was a great idea to put a ring in the bottom of a French fry container or somehow wrapped around his favorite bowtie. It’s weird, thinking of all of his childhood dreams of marriage compared to how things are now. But regardless of how much has changed, the idea that he’d meet someone and fall completely in love with them hasn’t.

Which is how he knows he wants to marry Sebastian.

It’s taken them awhile to find and stay with one another; they’ve been dating on and off since Dalton and the relationship has come with their own special brand of problems. But, in the long run, it’s been worth it—they always find their way back to one another and they’ve finally settled down.

He’s come to the point where he knows that he doesn’t want anyone else.

Last week, the subway broke down on Sebastian’s way home from work. He came home _hours_ late with no way to contact Blaine as to what was happening. Long story short, when Sebastian walked through the front door he was a mess. He’s consistently a glass half-full but when you’re stuck in a state of not-knowing, it can be exhausting and emotionally heavy on anyone. Sebastian had squeezed him tightly against his chest and threaded his fingers through his curls, assuring him he was alright.

But it’s then Blaine realized that he never wants to lose him and, most importantly, doesn’t want spend another second not married to him.

He could have proposed right then and there but that’s never what his vision was. So he waits just enough time to get things together.

His father gives him a ring that his grandfather owned; a simple yellow-gold band that has _forever_ engraved on the inside and while Sebastian is at work, Blaine takes the day off to bake cupcakes.

“What did you tell him?” Sam asks, shoving a bunch of chocolate chips into his mouth.

Blaine smacks his hand. “Can you not? I actually need those.” He sighs and puts a batch of cupcakes into the oven. “I told him I had a migraine, needed to stay home and rest.”

“Surprised he didn’t stay home with you.” The blonde muses, spinning on the stool at the counter Blaine has most of the baking ingredients on.

“He tried but I told him I’d feel miserable if he skipped work for me.” He starts blending an icing together and licks his lips in concentration.

“So…” Sam picks up a test cupcake Blaine baked to see if the oven temperature was perfect. “What if he shoves the whole cupcake in his mouth, have you thought of that?”

He blinks. “Sebastian doesn’t eat cupcakes like that.” Blaine looks up and Sam already has an entire cupcake shoved into his mouth. Attractive.

“Whaf if he chifs his toof.” Sam says around a mouthful of vanilla cake.

“What?”

He eventually swallows and takes a sip of coffee. “What if he bites into the cupcake and chips his tooth on the ring?”

He frowns, pausing, because now he’s starting to think of this romantic plan as a bad idea. What _if_ Sebastian accidently chokes on the wedding ring or…

“You really think that might happen?”

Sam shrugs, “I dunno, just saying.”

“Well that’s not helpful.” Blaine insists, a little desperate. He was confident about this plan before, about how _exactly_ he was going to do it and now all he has is a string of doubts working their way into his mind.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Sam’s hand comes down on Blaine’s shoulder and squeezes. “Just remember what cupcake you put the ring in.”

Blaine scoffs.

\--

Blaine doesn’t remember what cupcake he puts the ring in to.

It’s just…he wanted to make the icing a slightly different color (right now, they’re all tinted blue) and then set the ring cupcake in the center but he let time slip away from him and Sebastian would be home any minute.

He lost track of time and he lost track of which cupcake has the ring in it. Fuck.

He’s going to kill his boyfriend while trying to propose to him.

“Blaine?” Sebastian calls out as he opens the front door and he nearly trips over his own feet as he straightens his back and tries to look natural.

“In the kitchen!”

Sebastian wanders in a few moments later with flowers in his hands and raises an eyebrow at the cupcakes, “You baked? I suppose you’re feeling better.” And presses a kiss to his temple.

Blaine smiles gently, “Much better. I figured we could have dessert for dinner?”

“You know I’ll never say no to that. These are for you.” He hands him the bouquet and Blaine grins at the thoughtful gesture. “Can I eat one?”

“Uh…” He trails off a moment and stares at the cupcakes, like that might be enough for the ring one to jump out at him. Here goes nothing— “Yeah, here. Take this one.” He hands him one in the corner and smells the flowers.

Sebastian peels back the foil and takes a sizeable bite, humming a little. Blaine doesn’t realize he’s holding his breath until his lungs feel like they might pop—when he lets it out, his nose starts itching. He frowns and looks down at the flowers, his eyes watering.

“Are these p-peonies?”

The taller frowns, pausing, “No, you’re allergic to peonies.”

Blaine almost laughs, almost, but he’s too busy sneezing. “Yes.” He manages to get out.

“Those are carnations.” But Sebastian doesn’t sound so sure.

“Nope. These are most d-definitely,” Blaine’s breath hitches and sneezes so hard his head rings, “Peonies.” He finishes with a thick sniffle.

“Fuck.” And eats the other half of the cupcake. He doesn’t choke and swear at a chipped tooth so that’s not the right one.

Fuck is right.

“Eat another one.” Blaine says, reaching for a tissue.

Sebastian laughs and doesn’t move to take the flowers away. “What?” He licks his lips. “Are you trying to fatten me up? Do you like the color at least?” He does, however, pick up another cupcake.

“The color is hard to see when I’m—” But Blaine does look down at the flowers and…sees something gold. Before he can reach for it, he sneezes again into his shoulder, this time hard enough that he bends at the waist and drops the flowers.

“Jesus, sorry. I saw this going so much better in my head.” He peels back the foil on the cupcake and picks up the flowers, taking them to the sink.

Blaine hurriedly grabs a tissue and blows, “Saw what going better?” But he already knows and his heart is hammering in his chest.

Sebastian pulls a gold band from the flowers, taking a bite from the cupcake. And then—then he swears.

“Fucking, fuck Blaine.” He spits into the sink.

This is a nightmare.

“You got plastic in…” He stares as he turns the water on in the sink because. It’s not plastic.

Blaine smiles a little watery and sniffles; thrilled and yet distantly embarrassed. Sebastian turns towards him with two gold bands in his hands; one a little wet, another covered in a bit of pollen. What a match they are.

“Great minds think alike?” Blaine supplies, grabbing another tissue to blow his nose. “Is your mouth okay?”

“I’ll live.” Sebastian muses, setting the rings down before grabbing an allergy tablet to hand Blaine. “Sorry about the peonies.”

“They…kind of look like carnations?” Blaine tries to offer with a smile even though, no, they really don’t. He takes the tablet quickly with a few sips of coffee while Sebastian dries the rings off.

They meet eyes and Sebastian lets out a soft breath. “Try again?”

Blaine nods, eagerly.

“Okay, Blaine Anderson,” Sebastian holds out a ring and gets down on one knee. “Will you marry me?”

The shorter grins and takes the other ring on the table and kneels too so that they’re almost eyelevel. “Sebastian Smythe, I would love nothing more than to marry you.”

They manage to slip the rings on one another’s fingers and Sebastian wraps his hand around the back of Blaine’s neck to draw him into a kiss. His arms slide around the taller’s waist, anchoring himself in place. The kiss is long and warm and they only pull back when they need to breathe.

Sebastian’s fingers cup Blaine’s cheek, tracing lines he knows so well like the back of his own hand.

“We have a lot of cupcakes to eat.” Blaine muses.

He snorts, “As long as there’s not any more rings in them I’m down for that.”

Blaine just pulls back in the nick of time to sneeze in response.


End file.
